1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hand tools and, more specifically, to a hand tool for use on pipes, conduits, fittings and the like, particularly those for lawn, agricultural, landscape and garden sprinkler systems.
2. Description of Related Art
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9csprinkler system(s)xe2x80x9d is intended to refer to any liquid delivery system and, more specifically, to any such system for above or below ground use. Sprinkler systems are probably best recognized for watering lawns or crops in residential and agricultural settings, respectively. Typically, a lawn sprinkler system is underground and comprises a water source, a network of linked conduits or pipes, usually formed of polyvinyl-chloride (PVC), connected to the water source, a flow control mechanism including off/on valves, timers, etc., and a plurality of liquid dispensing or dispersing sprinkler heads. The heads may be mounted directly on the pipes or on risers connected to the pipes and extending generally from the pipes to near the lawn surface. The heads are usually threadably mounted to the risers, and are frequently xe2x80x9cpop-upxe2x80x9d or extendable type heads which rise above the lawn or ground surface during operation.
One of the more difficult tasks in maintaining a sprinkler system in good working order, particularly one for use under a lawn, is repair or replacement of the sprinkler heads and/or risers, which are rather fragile and frequently damaged by aboveground activities such as lawn mowing, raking, fertilizing, trimming or planting. Generally, if the head/riser or riser/pipe connection or joint is damaged, a hole must be dug to reach the joint. There are tools which attempt to address this problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,618 (Seamon) discloses a device for extracting plastic risers from fittings of polyvinyl-chloride (PVC) water sprinkler pipes. While the device may be effective for removing risers, it would be more useful if it had an integral feature for repairing or rethreading a riser or pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,531 (Wickson et al.) discloses a tool member for use in removing broken sprinkler tubes. The tool includes an elongated plate having a handle orthogonally mounted adjacent a one end of the plate. Side extensions defining an acute angle therebetween extend from the plate for projection into a broken conduit portion permitting its rotative threaded disengagement relative to the sprinkler structure. The handle is configured to include first and second threaded tap ends to permit the cleaning and aligning of existing threads within the PVC conduit. Although the Wickson et al. tube removal apparatus may work well for its intended function, it is not as compact as possible, also a problem with the Seamon device.
The present invention provides a tool primarily intended for use in pipe or conduit systems for removing fittings and repairing threads. The tool is particularly well adapted for working on underground sprinkler systems, e.g., for removing broken fittings, sprinkler heads, pipes and the like, and reconditioning threads.
In one embodiment, the tool comprises a body (the working end), an elongated, rigid stem, and a handle fixedly connected to the stem. Together the stem and handle form a xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d shape. The body is pivotally pinned to the stem, whereby it may be generally aligned with the longitudinal axis of the stem, or extend generally transverse thereto. The body has two ends, an xe2x80x9ceasy outxe2x80x9d end and a tap end, and is adapted to perform at least three functions: sprinkler head or nipple removal and replacement, riser removal and installation, and rethreading or tapping the head-to-riser and/or riser-to-pipe connections.
The present invention provides a compact tool for performing several tasks with respect to sprinkler systems. It can be used to remove broken sprinkler risers, renew threads of fittings and provides a spanner wrench for the removal and tightening of sprinkler heads. The compactness of the tool is advantageous; one embodiment is only approximately 7 to 8 inches long, yet, when unfolded for use, a user can generate sufficient torque to remove risers and renew threads. Another advantage of the present invention is that a riser of an underground sprinkler system can be removed and replaced without digging a hole large enough to reach the riser and grip and manipulate it with a customary pipe wrench.
In another embodiment, the tool of the present invention comprises two handle/body members each pivotally coupled to a respective end of a generally straight, rigid stem. Each handle/body member is generally similar to the body (or working end) of the previously described embodiment, and is adapted to function as a handle when positioned transversely, preferably at 90xc2x0, with respect to the stem or as a working head when the central longitudinal axis of a handle/body member is positioned generally along or parallel to the longitudinal axis of the stem. In the working end mode, each handle/body member is adapted to perform at least two tasks: riser removal and installation, and reconditioning threads or tapping, i.e., acting as a typical screw tap. Yet another embodiment of the tool of the present invention includes dual function handle/body members wherein each handle/body member includes one end with a right-hand threaded portion for tapping or rethreading pipes, conduits, joints and the like, and one end with a left-hand or reverse threaded portion for use in pipe, riser, sprinkler head or nipple removal. In either of the second or third embodiments, one of the handle/body members may be adapted for use in removing and installing two different sizes of risers, heads or nipples, and the other may be adapted to cut an internal thread in or rethread two different sizes hole, pipe, conduit or the like.
In still another embodiment, the stem is eliminated, each handle/body member being provided with at least one opening for receiving a separate driver means, such as an alien wrench, ratchet drive tool, screw-driver like hex-head driver or the like. An opening (also intended to mean an aperture, hole, etc.) is preferably located at each end of the handle/body member, and the openings may be the open ends of a bore coextensive with the longitudinal central axis of the handle/body member. In this embodiment, a number of the dual function handle/body members described above may be made available in set of a plurality of sizes, in a manner similar to the sockets of a typical socket set. Each is adapted to work on a different size pipe, riser or the like. A number of handle/body members may be adapted to act exclusively as riser or pipe removal tools for different sizes of risers or pipes, and a number may be adapted to act exclusively as screw taps for different sizes of pipes. One or more of the handle/body members may take the general form of a typical screw die, i.e., a tool having a central opening with a tapered or cylindrical inside surface provided with threads or hardened threads whereby it may be used to thread or cut threads on the exterior surface of a pipe or the like.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention may be further understood with reference to the accompanying drawings and following description and claims.